hetaliafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ore-sama ni yoru Ore-sama no tame no Ore-sama no Uta
Kanji Lyrics Du, Hey du! 追いつめて Gewehr und Blut 落ちろ　地獄まで… Über dem Rand どこまでも Tot oder Lebendig 明日を　奪うのさ 俺に！跪け！褒めろ！讃えるんだ！ 来いよ！なでてやるぜ！ 俺様！かっこいいぜー！まるで！小鳥のようだー！ 小鳥！乗っけてるぜー！（はーっはっはっはっは！） 運命さ！ (Kapitulieren) わかるだろう？　(Kapitulieren) 叫べよ！　(Kapitulieren) Lachst du über meinem Schicksal Geben du mich! わかるだろう？ Liebe und Hass 全部　俺のもの… Ich wünsche ihm 見つめてる Lieb und Heiß 心　とろけるぜ 焼きくぜ！ホットケーキ！メイプル！最高—だ・ぜ！ 来いよ！分けてやるぜ！ ガチで幸せだぜ！やるよ！俺様栄誉賞！ 三食！食べてもいいぜ？（けせせせせせせせせ） 運命さ！ (Kapitulieren) わかるだろう？　(Kapitulieren) 叫べよ！　(Kapitulieren) Lachst du über meinem Schicksal （俺様日記、とり月ぴよ日 　今日も俺様はマジ格好良かった！ 　世界に轟け俺様による俺様の為の俺様の歌！ 　もうオーストリアにデカい口はさせねぇ 　ハンガリーだって俺様を認めるはずだぜ 　イタリアちゃん聞いてくれっか？ 　そんなわけでかっこいい俺様の歌の感想くれよな！ 　おいヴェスト！歌った後のビールは旨いよなぁ！ 　え？まだあるの？マジ!? 　よっしゃ！もう一発ドカンといくぜぇ!!!） 俺様！登場だぜ！やりたい放題だぜ！ よこせ！プルツェンラント！ シュレジェン　占領するぜ！親爺！見守ってくれ！ 俺は　負けてないぜ！（今日はこの辺にしておいてやる！） メル友！大募集！ニヨニヨ　待っててやるぜ！ ひとり！楽しすぎるぜ！（楽しすぎるぜ楽しすぎるぜ…） 今日も　かっこよかったー！俺は！最高だぜー！ ひとり　おやすむぜ！ 運命さ！ (Kapitulieren) わかるだろう？　(Kapitulieren) 叫べよ！　(Kapitulieren) Ich bin das Preußen! Romaji Lyrics Du, He du! Oitsumete Gewehr und Blut Ochiro Jigoku made… Über dem Rand Doko made mo Tot oder Lebendig Ashita wo ubau no sa Ore ni! Hizamazuke! Homero! Tataerunda! Koi yo! Nadeteyaru ze! Ore-sama! Kakkoii ze-! Maru de! Kotori no you da! Kotori! Nokketeru ze! (Haahhahhahhahha!) Unmei sa! (Kapitulieren) Wakaru darou? (Kapitulieren) Sakebe yo! (Kapitulieren) Lachst du über meinem Schicksal Geben du mich! Wakaru darou? Liebe und Hass Zenbu ore no mono… Ich wünsch ihm Mitsumeteru Lieb und Heiß Kokoro torokeru ze Yaku ze! Hottokeki! Meipuru! Saikou da ze! Koi yo! Wakete yaru ze! Gachi de shiawase daze! Yaru yo! Ore-sama eiyoshou! Sanshoku! Tabete mo ii ze? (kesesesesesesesese) Unmei sa! (Kapitulieren) Wakaru darou? (Kapitulieren) Sakebe yo! (Kapitulieren) Lachst du über meinem Schicksal (Ore-sama nikki, tori gatsu piyo nichi Kyou mo oresama wa maji kakkoyokatta! Sekaini todoroke ore-sama ni yoru ore-sama no tame no ore-sama no uta! Mou OOSUTORIA ni dekai kuchi sasenee HANGARII datte ore-sama wo mitomeru hazu daze ITARIA-chan kiite kureruka? Sonna wake de kakkoii ore-sama no uta no kansou kure yo na! Oi OESUTO! Uttato ato no biiru wa umai yo naa! Eh? Mada aruno? Maji!? Yossha! Mou ippatsu dokan toikuzee!!!) Ore-sama! Toujou da ze! Yaritai houdou daze! Yokose! Purutsenranto! Shurejen senryou suru ze! Oyaji! Mimamottekure! Ore wa maketenai ze! (Kyou wa kono hen ni shiteoite yaru!) Merutomo! Daiboshuu! Niyoniyo mattete yaru ze! Hitori! Tanoshi sugiru ze! (Tanoshi sugiru ze tanoshi sugiru ze…) Kyou mo kakkoyokatta! Ore wa! Saikou da ze! Hitori oyasumu ze! Unmei sa! (Kapitulieren) Wakaru darou? (Kapitulieren) Sakebe yo! (Kapitulieren) Ich bin das Preußen! Deutsche Übersetzung Du, Hey du Jage danach Gewehr und Blut Falle in die Hölle Über dem Rand Irgendwo Tot oder Lebendig Reiß' dich morgen los Kniet vor mir nieder! Preist mich! Betet mich an! Komm her! Lass mich dich verhätscheln! Ich bin so verdammt großartig! Ernsthaft! Wie ein kleiner Vogel! Kleiner Vogel! Er hat auf mir geritten! (Hahahahahaaa!) Schicksal (Kapitulieren) Verstehst du das nicht? (Kapitulieren) Schrei! (Kapitulieren) Lachst du über mein Schicksal Geben du mich! Verstehst du das nicht? Liebe und Hass Alles gehört mir... Ich wünsche ihm Ich starre es an Lieb und Heiß Ich werde dein Herz schmelzen Ich werde es einfrieren! Pfannkuchen! Ahornsyrup! Das ist das Beste! Komm her! Ich werde etwas davon mit dir teilen! Ich bin so verdammt glücklich! Ich werde es schaffen! “Das großartige Ich” Ehrenauszeichnung! Drei Mahlzeiten am Tag! Du kannst es essen (Kesesesesesesesese) Schicksal (Kapitulieren) Verstehst du das nicht? (Kapitulieren) Schrei! (Kapitulieren) Lachst du über meinem Schicksal (Das Tagebuch des großartigen Ichs, Vogel Monat *piyo* Tag Ich war heute mal wieder großartig! Brülle es über die ganze Welt, mein Lied, das von mir geschrieben ist, für mich! Ich werde Österreich nicht so selbstgefällig handeln lassen Ungarn muss mir jetzt dankbar sein Italien, wirst du zuhören? Du wirst mir sagen, was du von meinem großartigen Lied hältst! Hey, Westen! Bier trinken ist nach dem Singen echt lecker! Was? Da ist immer noch mehr? Wirklich?! Alles klar! Ich schlage mich durch die nächste Runde!) Ich bin's! Mein Einsatz auf der Bühne! Ich will machen, was zur Hölle ich möchte! Gib es her! Burzenland! Schlesien, ich werde es besetzen! Alter Mann! Pass auf mich auf! Ich werde nicht verlieren! (Heute bleibe ich hier!) E-Mail Freunde! Ich werde in Massen rekrutieren! *Niyo niyo* Ich warte! Alleine sein ist zu lustig! (Zu lustig, zu lustig…) Heute war ich auch wieder großartig! Ich bin der Beste! Ich werde alleine schlafen! Schicksal (Kapitulieren) Verstehst du das nicht? (Kapitulieren) Schrei! (Kapitulieren) Ich bin das Preußen! Kategorie:Charakter Song - Lieder